Jaeger (CP)
Jaeger is a first generation street dog owned by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Jaeger is one of the dogs in the Canine Pack, a rival pack to the Stray Dog Clan. Biography-Jaeger was born in a litter of five. His mother was a purebred Miniature Australian Shepherd, and his dad was a Shollie. (German Shepherd X Border Collie) All the pups had tails in his little except for him, and he was often bullied by his litter mates. His mother and father saw him as special, however, and treated him with dignity and respect. He was adopted at seven years, but was not allowed inside. He was given little to no food and never bathed. He had to suffer through the blazing sun, the wet rain and freezing snow. He was treated as a toy, and not a dog. Once he was thirteen, he deiced to run away, realizing his owner wouldn't care. He was seen by Lotus and the rest of the Canine Pack. He considers the Canine Pack the family he's never had. Personality-Jaeger is incredibly intelligent, possibly the most intelligent of out the canine pack. He usually makes all the decisions for hunting, and used his own survival tactics. He teaches them to the rest of the CP. He’s also incredibly hyper and does not settle down easily once he’s riled up. He’s got a really bad wandering problem. He sticks with the pack during the beginning of hunting, but once he gets a whiff of an animal, he gets distracted and gets lost after hunting the animal. Like Crispin, he is a jokester, but his pranks can be considered somewhat useful in front of rival packs. He’s very nice and generally gets along with every one in the pack. He has a serious fear of water, and he gets panic attacks when wet. Appearance- Jaeger is an Miniature Australian Shollie. (Miniature Australian Shepherd X Border Collie X German Shepherd) He has blue Merle markings, which is common in Australian Shepherds and Border Collies. He has blue Merle on his ears, some of his face, most of his body and his tail. His tuft is solid black. He also has “mask” markings on his face. He has golden yellow on his face, chest, legs and arms. He has white on his face, chest, paws and tail. His eyes are greenish-hazel and he has a peach nose. His ears are erect and he has a medium sized tuft of hair. His “sideburns” droop and he has a rough coat. His tail is a stub. He has the bobtail gene, where he was born without a tail. This happens in Australian Shepherds. He displays several Australian Shepherd and Border Collie traits. He shows very few German Shepherd traits. He wears a brown string. He’s one of the smaller members of the CP, weighing in at about 40 pounds. (18.1 kilograms) Crush- Jaeger has no crush. Relationships Lotus: Jaeger isn’t fond of Lotus, but he doesn’t hate her. He does consider her useful and clever in certain situations. He sees her as cold and distant, so he gives her space. He also thinks she’s a little too strict to be an Alpha. He thinks she’s way too overprotective of Acantha, and often blames Lotus for making her sister defenseless. He tries to calm her down so she’s not so paranoid. He usually takes most of her orders. Cade: At times, Jaeger thinks Cade can be too strict. He does appreciate that he’s not as cold as Lotus and makes the effort to be friends with other pups. He also appreciates how hard working he is. Jaeger does have some trust issues with Cade due to his lying problem. He believe that Cade will lie about him and other pups, so he’s not to close with him. He’s a bit skeptical of becoming friends with him. Devlin: Like Cade, Jaeger isn‘t close with Devlin either. He hates that he‘s lazy and makes other pups do his job. He does like his creative ideas and the way he communicates. Jaeger thinks a lot of his ideas would be useful for survival. However, one thing he really hates about Devlin is his eavesdropping problem. Even though he can’t hear him, he can smell him when he’s nearby. Jaeger has snapped at him, but he hasn’t gotten physical. Jaeger will try to get Devlin to play with him sometimes so he’s not so lazy. Sometimes he will communicate for Devlin. Crispin: Jaeger is neutral over Crispin. He doesn’t like how many rules he breaks, and Jaeger’s usually the first dog to catch him. He finds him a pain sometimes. He usually leaves him alone since he’s not that much of an extrovert. Once thing that he really hates about Crispin is that he’s really irresponsible. Jaeger thinks Crispin should leave if he’s not going to take his duties seriously. He does appreciate that he’s generous and quite the jokester though. Radio: Jaeger usually tries to help Radio with her issues. When she lashes out at Jaeger, things can get pretty intense between the two of them. Acantha: Jaeger tries to help Acantha with her defense when Lotus isn't around. He could see her being ranked up to a gamma if she learns some tactics from him. He thinks he might be influencing her wandering problem slightly. He thinks she can be too optimistic at times, which slightly angers him. He appreciates the gifts she gives him, but sees her as a lost cause sometimes. Sycamore: Jaeger tolerates Sycamore at times, but doesn't like her at all. Him and her will frequently argue. He sees her as slightly dangerous and thinks she's way too violent for a Canine Pack member. He jokingly calls her pretty or cute, and will bring reptiles in front of her just to scare her. He never gets physical with her but with gladly argue with her, and sometimes try to expel her. Brandon: Jaeger and Brandon have been really close ever since Brandon joined the pack. Brandon is one of Jaeger‘s only closet friends in the Canine Pack. They often help each other out in hunts. He doesn’t know that he’s also working for the SDC though. Tasha: Jaeger will try to help Tasha out, but he doesn’t see her having good defense due to her blindness and deafness. He does see her as a great hunter though since her sense of smell is stronger than most of the Canine Pack’s. He tries to be a friend to her since no one hangs out with her. Vincent:Jaeger is really close with Vincent. They both like running around the CP territory and Jaeger really likes Vincent’s sense of humor. He does get worried when the pup does dangerous dares and when he runs too far sometimes. He appreciates that Vincent is kind and wants to make sure the whole pack is ok. Ravioli: Jaeger is best friends with Ravioli. The two are tight pals and hang out often. He likes how hardworking the Beta is, and that he does his best to support the pack. He likes making him laugh, but he tells him it’s completely fine using jokes in front of rival packs, even if he takes it too far. He also tries to get Ravioli to brush off his concern about his wandering problem, and that he’ll find his way home. He doesn’t like that he’s paranoid and sometimes bossy, but he also understands that he came from a large family and it was in his nature to help. He appreciates that Ravioli will do anything that involves getting wet. He doesn’t know about his depression, but he has seen him try to hurt himself, and usually stops him. He’s slightly worried about him, due to how hard he works. Rigatoni: Jaeger enjoys Rigatoni‘s presence, but wouldn’t consider him a close friend. They will have small talk on occasion, but they usually go their separate ways. Jaeger thinks the Beta’s a little too much of a prankster sometimes and thinks he should tone it down a notch. The two of them both support Ravioli, but Jaeger feels closer to him than Rigatoni. He finds some of his jokes funny, and appreciates that he contributes more than Devlin and Crispin. Voice Actors Young: Justin Felbinger ''(''Young Surly from The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) Current: Ryan Potter ''(''Hiro Hamada ''from ''Big Hero 6 ''and ''Big Hero 6: The Series) Trivia Jaeger is the first CP member created by TheThunderfan212. In some ways, Jaeger is similar to Alex and Scott. Jaeger has a slight temper. This might be the German Shepherd in him. Jaeger is slightly larger than Alex. His birthday is October 21st. Jaeger is a transfered version of the surname dervived from the Middle English word for hunter/huntsman. (Hunte) The short version is Hunt. There are several variations for Jaeger, such as Jager, Jagger and Jaager. Likes: The Canine Pack, his parents, being treated with respect, living as a stray, Lotus (sometimes), making decisions, using survival tactics, wandering, hunting, sticking with the pack, Crispin (sometimes), joking around, pranks, pranking rival packs, Cade not being cold, Cade (sometimes), Cade trying to make friends, Cade being hardworking, Devlin (sometimes), Devlin’s ways of communicating, Devlin’s ideas, Crispin (sometimes), Crispin being a jokester, Crispin’s generosity, Radio, helping Radio, Acantha, training Acantha, Acantha’s gifts, arguing with Sycamore, calling Sycamore pretty or cute, bribing reptiles to Sycamore, trying to expel Sycamore, Brandon, helping Brandon hunt, Tasha, Vincent, running, burning off energy, Vincent’s sense of humor, Vincent’s kindness, Ravioli, Ravioli’s support, making Ravioli laugh, Ravioli doing tasks for him that involve getting wet, Rigatoni, having small talk with Rigatoni, Rigatoni ‘s jokes, Rigatoni‘s hard work, being dry Dislikes: His litter mates, not having a tail, his owner, not being allowed inside, being starved, being dehydrated, baths (especially ones with lots of suds), sweating, rain, freezing, extreme weather, being treated like a toy, Lotus (sometimes), Crispin (sometimes), getting wet, panic attacks, swimming, Lotus being overprotective of Acantha, Lotus being paranoid, Cade (sometimes), Cade being strict, Cade lying, Devlin (sometimes), Devlin being lazy, Delvin making other pups do his job, Devlin eavesdropping, Crispin breaking rules, Crispin being irresponsible, Radio lashing out, Acantha being too optimistic, Sycamore, The SDC, The COAB, Vincent doing dangerous dares, Ravioli being paranoid, Ravioli being bossy, Ravioli harming himself, Ravioli overworking himself, some of Rigatoni ‘s pranks Quotes "Calm down! Why are you so paranoid? It's not like the sky will fall." (To Lotus) "You're a hotheaded idiot. Go cool off pretty one." (To Sycamore) "Water is like my kryptonite. It weakens me." ChristmasCP.jpg|CP Christmas scene, done by Colfea! Category:Mutts Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Blue Merle Australian Shepherd Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Border Collie Mixed Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Strays Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Thunder’s Characters